shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakken Blackthorn
Introduction Jakken Blackthorn is a pirate from Murica and the young son of Senator Hestia Blackthorn. and brother of Warg Blackthorn. Like his brother he has a lover of combat and strong sense of nationalism. However Jakken is still a kid and can be very childish at times. Appearance Jakken is often said to look like his mother. He has brown hair and copper toned skin. He can often be found wearing a light blue t-shirt, a pair of white cargo shorts, blue and white sneakers, and a thick red rubber band around his ankle. Its scent acts as a tracker for his brother Warg. Jakken stands about four feet and four inches tall. He has a muscular build for a child and has the aura of a wolf pup. If one looks carefully you can see the hilt of a knife in his back pocket along with a baby den den mushi. Personality Jakken is a carefree brat. He loves to run around and get into all kinds of trouble. He loves high places and jumping off stuff. He has a ear for music and will often point out peoples bad playing. his favorite instrument is the piano Jakken has a strong love for his older brother and will do anything to protect his family. The quickest way to get on his bad side is to insult his nation and to hurt his brother. Jakken sees himself as being invincible and when he losses it is because somebody else cheated. His favorite conversation is about himself and he loves to show off often. If people are talking about something other than him he will either hijack the conversation or do something crazy to place te attention on himself. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Jakken fights like his brother, a slugger type of boxer. Jakken however does not have the power his brother has. In order to make up for this Jakken uses speed. Using the power of his devil fruit Jakken is able to make his hands move at the speed of summer lighting. Using the speed he is able to deliver powerful and quick punches. He is also capable of using lighting in his punches by discharging the extra electrons he picks up while moving as lighting. Physical Strength Jakken is above the strength of your average ten year old. At full strength Jakken can pick up a viking rowboat and carry it up a mountain by himself. The young boy's strength does not come from no where. Even at the age of five his older brother had started his training. Jakken started with large stones and has progressively getting bigger. On average he is as strong as your average marine soldier. Agility Thanks to the power of the Denki Denki no Mi Jakken can move at the speed of lighting. However this has to be done though tough and timing. As lighting Jakken can not see and as a result he has to chose his path beforehand and then move. This slows down his fighting speed slightly. However if he is just getting out of the way and not trying to attack Jakken can move at the speed of electric flow. Endurance He is a kid, he can play all day and still have energy left. As matters of facts go Jakken can play all two days before he is forced to take a nap. Weapons His Fist Devil Fruit For further information: Denki Denki No Mi Summary,Allows the user to turn themselves into a electron flow. As they move though the air and surrounding surfaces they can pick up electrons. These electrons are discharged once they return back to normal in a gigantic bang. Type, Para Usage Super Speed, Electric Punches, Shock Theropy uit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Boy Category:Male Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Boxer Category:Martial Artist Category:Gurentaika Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Child Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Second Mate Category:First Mate